


Allotted Time

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Naomi Wildman, state your purpose here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allotted Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery"

“Naomi Wildman, state your purpose here.”

The girl opened one eye, peering at Seven from inside the regeneration unit. “Is it not working?” she asked.

“You are not Borg,” said Seven, matter-of-factly. “You are incapable of regenerating.”

“Oh,” said Naomi, sounding a little disappointed. “I thought it was like that meditating thing Commander Chakotay talked about.”

“That is incorrect. You will be unable to regenerate without cybernetic implants.” Seven paused, then held out her hand. “Also, it is not the proper time for regeneration. Now is the time allotted for recreation.”

Naomi took her hand, grinning. “Let’s go play, Seven!”

THE END


End file.
